The Aftermath
by Hillsy21
Summary: A one-shot during the end of the first movie. How the Chipmunk's escape from the cat carrier and the conversation they had when they got home. Just a boredom filler really.


**The Aftermath.**

"You'll never take us alive!" cried Alvin. He shoved himself onto the railing door of the cat-carrier.

There had just been chaos at the 'Alvin and the Chipmunks World Tour' kickoff concert. Their so called 'Uncle' Ian had turned out to be a two-faced lowlife, who only used them for money, money and more money. He had been lying about their best friend, Dave Seville, who had snuck in backstage to save them using Claire's press pass. The boys in retaliation of the guards seizing Dave ruined the show only to be stuffed in a cage by Ian. The cage was dumped with Ian's other luggage for the Paris trip near huge boxes filled with demented Chipmunk dolls. They had to get out.

"They just did take us alive, Alvin." replied Simon in a dry voice. Alvin released the door and rolled his eyes at his taller brother.

"It's a figure of speech, Simon!" Alvin scoffed, he placed his hands on his hips, and "Now, instead of criticizing me, why don't you use that big brain of yours to figure a way out?"

Simon looked up and around the carrier. He inspected every inch before bursting into a fit of laughter, "What kind of idiots does he take us for? We're not that stupid!"

"What are you going on about?" asked Theodore.

"Ian didn't even put a lock on this thing!" exclaimed Simon. And with a push at the roof, the carrier slid open with ease. Alvin and Theodore looked up in amazement before following Simon out onto the floor. They were free! Just like that, huh? Simon and Theodore made to run out the back exit, but Alvin grabbed both their tails.

"Don't you think Ian will notice that we've escaped if we leave the roof open?" he asked. Quickly, he pulled a doll version of the three of them out of their packaging and shoved them in the carrier before slamming the roof shut again. He scampered off into the other direction and ran into their dressing room nearby, making sure nobody saw him. He came back to his brothers holding their sweaters; he had already slipped his own on as he ran, "Let's get outta here!"

The Chipmunks hightailed on the opposite direction and reached the side exit instead. Simon and Theodore sipped into their sweaters while scrambling down the side alley. Theodore called, "There's Dave's car down there!"

And so it was: the boys jumped in through the open window just in time to see Ian sliding into his black SUV, holding the cat carrier they were supposed to be trapped in. Dave came scrambling out of the theatre and leaped into the car, not noticing the boys were there, shifted the car into 5th gear and tore after Ian.

Alvin couldn't help himself and leapt onto the dashboard, yelling, "Step on it Dave! You're losing 'em!"

*_**SCCCREEECCCHHH! **__Chug, chug, chug, chug...*_

_**A/N: Do I seriously have to go through the conversation in the car? You've all seen the movie so I'm just gonna move forward now...**_

The boys were very tired when the car finally pulled in to Dave's flat. Theodore had fallen asleep, so Dave carried him inside while his brothers slumped through the door. It was nearly 11pm, but Dave wanted to have a talk with them about their situation first. He gently laid Theodore on the armchair and covered him with their favourite blanket before turning to his older siblings. Alvin and Simon were staring at Dave with the air of gratitude.

"Look, guy's. I worked out that you found the note I'd written about suggesting it'd be best if you went back to the forest. That was written before you came famous and when I had no sense of self confidence. And I'm sorry for yelling at you after the Witch Doctor debut." Dave started as he settled down on the couch. The two boys sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's not your fault. It was a huge misunderstanding caused by Ian," stated Simon.

"He told us you called us 'the rats'," snarled Alvin, remembering that night, "I can't believe we fell for his lies so easily! I mean we actually never suspected a thing! I feel so stupid!"

"Well, you're not stupid. You just didn't know what he was capable of. I don't blame any of you for a second. He was my best friend for over 10 years and _I_ didn't even know he was that greedy! I came for you at the Orpheum after hearing that you were being overworked and your voices were straining under pressure. Are you okay?" asked Dave worryingly.

"I can't remember the last time I wasn't feeling tired," replied Simon, Alvin nodded in agreement, "Ian made me wear glasses that weren't in my description. I complained about them, but he just kept saying that it doesn't matter if I can see or not, as long as I look stylish, I'm fine. So, I had to dance and sing while sporting huge headaches from trying to adjust to them. It's a good thing Alvin and Theo were there to help me around."

"Well, you know what brothers are for," Alvin gave Simon a pat on the back, "Ian did give me a lot of knew things to try to sing, but he never told me how to keep my voice fresh. So if I woke up with a croaky voice in the morning, he swore at me and made me feel guilty for disappointing him. I believed that I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve Ian's so called 'love'. He made me feel horrible just so I would work harder."

"That's not as bad as what he did to intimidate Theodore though, "Alvin continued angrily, the fur on his back ruffled up a little bit, "He would let Theodore eat as much as he liked, but then insulted him in a nice kind of way, implying he needed to lose weight. I caught Theodore a couple of times staring into a mirror with tears in his eyes. Theodore still thought that Ian was just being honest with him though."

"Ian is nothing but evil and if he ever comes near any of you again, he'll have me to answer to." growled Dave. Simon looked at Alvin with enthusiasm at these words. Dave picked them both up and hugged them, "From now on, I'm not abandoning you. I know I'm not the best father figure in the world but I think I could adjust to it...If you'll give me the chance, that is."

"You mean, you're gonna adopt us?" asked Alvin with a hopeful look. Dave smiled down at him, only to receive two in return.

"If the Government will recognise talking chipmunks as American citizens, then yes I am. Is that what you want?"

"Of course!" chorused Alvin and Simon. Dave grinned at them again.

"Umm, Dave?" asked Alvin in a cautious voice, "Do you think we could turn the spare room into a bedroom for us?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Can we have our own beds?" questioned Simon. Dave nodded.

"And a stand and amp for my guitar?"

"Yeah! That too!"

"Yeah, okay!"

"What about a bookshelf?"

"AND a TV! Preferably a 50 inch plasma-"

"- And a dictionary and the Harry Potter series-"

"- You can't have a plasma TV without a Play station 3-"

"-Theodore will be wanting a-"

"OKAY! OKAY! We'll get all that, but not all at once. And Alvin, I'm sorry, but the plasma TV will have to stay out here. It won't fit in there and I can't trust you to go to sleep if the Play station in there with you!" exclaimed Dave.

"Fine," Alvin mumbled. Dave grinned in triumph.

"Okay kids, time for bed..."

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED YET!"

_And here we go again..._


End file.
